


League

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Consent does happen, Crush, Dirty Talk, F/M, Porn, Romance, Sex, Smut, Teasing, breath play, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A commission for the patient and amazing AkaiEngarde!





	League

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkaiEngarde).



> A commission for the patient and amazing AkaiEngarde!

Alcohol had always fascinated Junkrat. Why? Simple, alcohol was _flammable_ , it was something that could easily lead to _explosions_. Not to mention how it messed with the human brain. Really, one had to wonder how drinking the stuff came to be the norm, how it came to be in the first place. Of course, Junkrat didn’t really care enough about _that_ to bother looking into it beyond a mild sense of curiosity, something everyone had from time to time. The thought would occasionally cross his mind and his reaction was simply to shrug it off, take a swig of his drink, and chat mindlessly with his ‘co-workers’ until either he or they got distracted by something else, usually another drink or a pretty lady approaching the bar.

It was a normal night, nothing really special. Junkrat had been dragged out to drink again for the second time that week, but this time, he was planning on getting smashed. The first time got… well, “messy,” after some asshole decided to pick a fight with Roadhog. They were _still_ trying to clean that stain out of the wooden floorboards. He would have literally blown the place up just for shits and giggles if he hadn’t been stopped by _her._

Rae Fontaine.

A member of Overwatch, she was quite the beaut. Junkrat thought she was one damn fine lady, always had, but he didn’t think for a second that he was her type. It wasn’t him being petty or coming up with an excuse to not talk to her, he was just being honest with himself... But that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about her. Those lonely nights when he couldn’t sleep, he would imagine her underneath him, writhing and moaning for him. A few quick jerks later, he would be too tired to keep his eyes open and he would fall into a blissful, sated, sleep. He treasured the small moments he had with her, and even if the circumstances weren’t the best, the fact that she had stopped him from blowing the place up was enough to fuel his feelings for her.

He sighed happily to himself as he leaned into the palm of his hand, playing idly with his scotch. She had been there with a few friends that night. She didn’t drink herself, but she didn’t mind being the designated driver and designated safe keeper for her friends, making sure that they didn’t get into any trouble or do anything that they would regret later. She was a good woman, though you wouldn’t think it out on the battlefield. She was _intense_ when in a fight, and she fought with all her might to keep her team alive, but never fully hardened by war upon war…

Shifting a little, he noted absently that his pants were just the _tiniest_ bit too tight now. Ah, well.

“Why am I not surprised to see you here again?” a familiar voice asked teasingly behind him. The hairs on the back of Junkrat’s neck sprang up, as they did… the tightness in his pants increased. He turned some and smirked a little at the sweetly chubby, full face of Rae, the object of his thoughts.

“Well, last time, I wa’n’t able ta get as drunk as I wanted ta,” he said simply, holding up his glass of scotch in gesture. “Now though, I plan on gettin’ shit-faced, stumble on home, and pass out. The hangover’ll be worth it.”

Rae snorted, shaking her head, her shoulder length brown hair swaying to and fro gently. “I swear… What is it about getting smashed that makes people constantly want to _do_ it? It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

Junkrat shrugged simply, sipping his drink. “Personally? Makes me feel nice an’ warm. An’ it helps me relax, so that’s a plus.”

“Blowing things up helps you relax,” Rae retorted.

“Yeah, but if I blow somethin’ up, I get inta a _lot_ of trouble for it. Drinkin’ on the other hand, doesn’t get me inta any trouble. Well, not any trouble that would cost me my pay, anyhow.” He smirked a little at her. “’nough about me, what ‘bout you? Here babysittin’ yer friends again?”

“Mm, more or less.” She slipped into the seat next to him, asking the bartender for a plain glass of water. “I was having a nice conversation with them before _Tracer_ showed up.”

“You gotta problem wif Tracer?” Junkrat asked her curiously, raising a brow at her just as the bartender slid her a nice cold glass filled with ice and water.

Rae hummed in a seemingly mild lack of interest, taking the glass in her hand and sipping it for a long moment, as though she were trying to think of a good explanation. When she had it, she gingerly set the glass down, lightly tapping the side of it. “It’s not exactly like I have a problem with her, per se. It’s more… I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Nah, nah, tell me. You gomme curious now,” the male informed her with a right nod of his head. She glanced at him for a moment, her cool gray eyes, resting behind thick black rimmed glasses, stared into his own golden ones. When she didn’t see any signs of him waiting for a chance to make fun of her, she sighed heavily, beginning to play absently with the rim of her glass.

“I guess… it’s got something to do with her being so… so _famous_ and stuff, despite her age. I mean, yeah, I get it, people are born with special skills and sometimes, they find them early on and develop them further just so that they can get somewhere in their lives, but…” She felt her eye twitch just a touch. She took a deep breath before continuing. “I-I guess I’m jealous of her, being so young and already leaving such a huge mark on the world.” She sighed, staring at her drink. A single ice cube seemed to shift ever so slightly under her gaze. “See? I told you, it was stupid.”

“Mm… Nah, I don’t think tha’s stupid,” he admitted. If only he could bring himself to tell her that she had left a bigger mark than she believed, not only on _the_ world, but on _his_ world… He suppressed the desire to say something so cheesy. “See, I think that yer jus' not seein’ how much of a mark _you_ leave on the world. It grows ev’ry day, yannow? Suuuure, maybe Tracer got lucky an’ started makin’ her mark early, but ya' know what? That jus’ means that she’s gonna crash 'n burn at some point ‘fore any a the rest of us. We live fer Overwatch, but it’s jus’ a job when ya get right down to it. An if she crashes, we’ll still be here, fightin’ an’ doin’ whatever we’re told.” He smirked a little at her, raising both brows some. “An’ you know what else? We get ta have _fun_ while we do it.” He took a large swig of his scotch, leaving him only with half of what he’d had prior. “So, don’t be too hard on yourself, lovely.”

Rae blinked at him in surprise. She… didn’t realize that he thought that way. And did he just call her lovely? Hmm. She smiled a little at him. “Thanks,” she said softly. She lightly punched him in the arm. “You know, you’re a good guy. Crazy, but good.” She stood, glass in hand. “I think I’ll go back and join my friends again. It was nice talking to you, Jamison.” With that, she turned and walked away to the far end of the room.

Junkrat liked talking to her, had liked hearing her voice, but he should have known that it wasn’t going to last. Ah, well. He would survive. He finished his drink and asked for another. One by one, he had his drinks until he was totally shit faced. He was a right mess and he was loving every single second of it. His cohorts were amused, but that was probably because they were just about as drunk as him, save for maybe Roadhog who’d had only one drink and had been sipping on water since. Junkrat stretched a little before shakily standing. “I’m gonna go ou’side for a few,” he announced to his friends before stumbling his way outside. Once outside, he plopped himself promptly on the sidewalk, leaning back on his hands and staring up into the night sky. Funny. Was the moon always that pretty?

“Done drinking?” a voice teased. It took a moment for the drunken Aussie to realize that someone had asked him a question, glancing around before his eyes landed on Rae for the second time that night. Huh.

“Mm… Yeah, I s’pose. Nice an’ ‘ammered,” he grinned. “Jus’ the way I like to be.” He patted the spot beside him. “Ya’ know, yer _really_ cute.”

Rae snorted, sitting beside him. “Not really. I think that alcohol is making you see things.”

“Naw, really. You’re really… cute. Beautiful actu’lly, ya know?” He closed his eyes, smiling and just letting himself feel the night air against his skin. “ ’ve always thought so.”

“Really, now?” Rae asked, admittedly dubious. She didn’t think that he had shown any interest in her before, so she wasn’t sure if it wasn’t just him being his joking self, enhanced by the alcohol in his system, or if he was being legitimately serious and she was just that blind to his interests. “What _exactly_ do you think is beautiful about me?”

“Yer eyes, fer one,” he told her. “Th’r like smoke. Nice ‘nd gray ‘nd swirly… ‘nd yer smile! S’like… like _fire_ , lightin’ up the whole place. ‘nd yer hair is the color of chocolate… Doubt it would taste as good, though.” He chuckled at his own lame little joke. “Yer nice ‘nd plump, too. I feel like I could squeeze you like a plushy and you'd be softer‘an anythin’ I've evah felt…” He opened his eyes and glanced at her. She was blushing very deeply. While his sober self definitely wouldn’t have admitted all this by any means, even under threat of torture, his drunk self wanted to tell her just how much he liked her, just how much she mattered to him. There wasn’t anything stopping him, unless she forced her fist into his face. That would have definitely shut him up. But, since she wasn’t doing that just yet, he kept going. “Did’ya’ know that I din’t know those gauntlets a yers were fused to yer arms? I thought you could take ‘em off an’ stuff, but when I found out they were actually attached to you, I was impressed. Ta’ go through that kind of pain, havin’ ‘em fused ta yer skin? I...I can kinda relate. Oh! ‘nd that beauty mark a yours? Gorgeous, love. Absolutely… delightfully… gorgeous…” He was leaning in, as though he was going to kiss her. Was he? Probably. Actually, you know what, he was. He decided he was going to kiss her. While the odds of him remembering that he kissed her would be slim, he wanted to have the experience tucked away in the back of his mind for as long as he lived…

And she let him.

She let him kiss her. She knew that it was wrong, she knew that he was thoroughly smashed and that she should pull away right then and there, but… A part of her that she never realized existed until right that moment wanted this. She placed a hand on his thigh, to which he responded by placing a hand on her cheek. His prosthetic right hand, to be exact. He could have sworn that he could feel the warmth of her cheek through the cold metal, but that was impossible, so he dismissed it. She leaned into his touch, relaxing more and more until she threw her morals to the wind in favor of losing herself in him, just for a moment.

After a minute or two of their kiss, they pulled away, the both of them blushing ever so faintly now. Rae swallowed a little before smiling warmly. “How about I drive you home…? I think Tracer offered to take the others home, so I can watch over you, make sure that you don’t do something stupid, like blow yourself up…” She knew what she was doing, she knew that she was playing with fire here… but she genuinely wanted to see him home safely. Preferably asleep and not causing any trouble. Preferably.

“Mm… I'd like that…” he murmured softly. She stood then helped him up. He leaned against her as he stumbled a little, his seemingly impossibly tall frame almost engulfing her smaller figure, following her lead to her car. His own friends would be fine without him. Roadhog would put two and two together anyways, so there was no need to worry. Once in the car, he slumped into the passenger side, laying his head back against the seat. He didn’t even notice that he blacked out a little on the ride home. He was just… in the car one second, suddenly on his bed the next.

“Here, drink some water and take this asprin… It’ll help with the hangover,” Rae said in what felt like a far off place. Once he focused a little, however, he realized that she was right in front of him, standing over him. It was kind of funny, really, when you think about it. She was just one inch short of being a full foot shorter than he was whenever he was standing up at full height. It was kind of a turn on seeing her over him, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way at all. He sat up, taking the water. He dropped it on himself.

“Whoopsie,” he grunted, giggling and looking down at his now wet chest.

“Oh, Jamison! Here, let me go get you some towels,” she chided him gently before moving to go to the bathroom.

Junkrat suddenly bolted up, grabbing her by the wrist tightly. “Don’ leave,” he said a bit hurriedly. He didn’t notice the note of desperation in his voice. Even if he had, he was too inebriated to care.

“I’m not going far,” Rae promised, patting his hand delicately. “I’m just going to the bathroom. Okay?” Junkrat hesitated before loosening his grip on her. She nodded gingerly to him before going to the bathroom and grabbing two towels. When she came back, he wasn’t laying on the bed like he had been. In fact, it seemed almost as though he had just… disappeared. Hmm… “Jamison? Where are you?”

“Be’ind you,” came the husky, slurred voice of Junkrat behind her. She rounded on him only to come face to face with his chest. That was nothing short of terrifying seeing as to how he was usually slouched over, making him around the same height as most everyone else. He backed her up step by step until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, forcing her to fall back. He was suddenly on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, towels forgotten just above her immobile hands. “Do ya know ‘ow long ’ve wann’ed you?” He stroked her cheek with his other hand, tilting his head some to the side.

“Jamison! You’re out of your head!” Rae exclaimed, thrashing underneath him. She glared at him some before realizing that he wasn’t doing anything more than holding her there in place against the mattress. “What’s going on with you? First you give me advice instead of just laughing at me, you call me cute and actually told me to my face what you thought about me was cute, then you kiss me, a-and now this…?”

“I love you,” he blurted out. “I ‘ave fer a long time… But I know yer way outta my league. ’m not stupid…” He looked crestfallen as the words hung in the air, and honestly…? It hurt Rae to know that he thought he wasn’t good enough for her. She had liked him quite a bit, always teetering on the edge of a crush, maybe something more, but… really, she thought that he didn’t like her. Now, though… He had told her that he loved her. And that was more than she could have ever asked for. She managed to get one hand free, cupping his cheek. Before her fingertips could touch his skin, however, he grabbed her wrist tightly, startling her. “I wan’ you, Rae.” Without giving her a chance to argue with him about it, he slammed his lips against her own, returning her hand to rest under his own other one, using his now free hand to trail down along her body.

She started to writhe, to struggle and try and break free from his hold. The cold tips of his charred fingers slipped underneath her shirt, spreading out nicely along her heated flesh. She needed to stop this before it escalated further. He was drunk, he wasn’t in his right mind… but there was a part of her that wanted this, that wanted to see where this would go. However, her morals had returned after their earlier kiss, and now? She knew that allowing him to have his way with her while he was drunk would not be a good thing! It was bad enough that she had allowed him that kiss in the first place…

But she had also known that she had been playing with fire when she offered to drive him home.

She struggled, managing to thrash her head away, disengaging her lips from his own. “Get offa me!” she scowled angrily. He growled a little, his lips kissing her throat now. She bit her bottom lip, trying to wring her hands out and away from his hold. He wasn’t a fool though – he caught her in the act and gripped her wrists tighter, almost bruising her already scarred flesh beneath the gauntlets. “Jamison, I swear…” she hissed. She tilted her head back some and attempted to hit the top of his head with her chin. He caught her, however, forced his head up firmly under her chin so she couldn’t try that little stunt again, then slipped his free hand up around her throat, pressing the pad of his thumb against the divet there, cutting off her air in a warning manner. It wasn’t enough to actually choke her, but it was enough to warn her as to not struggle further.

Too bad that Rae was one stubborn woman.

She continued to struggle, trying anything she could. She tugged roughly with her wrists against his hold, tried to thrash her hips, kicked her legs and even tried to wrap her legs around him so that she could forcibly roll them over, but it seemed almost as though Junkrat was trying to counter her every step of the way.

His hand left her throat and trailed down, slipping underneath the hem of her pants and her panties, trailing along the soft tufts of well-trimmed hair on her mound. His fingers touched her wet sex, his fingers feeling cold against her heated pussy. A strangled gasp escaped her throat, her eyes going wide. She whimpered softly, trying to close her legs to stop his actions. He split her thighs apart with his knee. He rubbed her pussy lips teasingly for a moment before slipping his middle finger between them, parting  her labia and rubbing her nice and slow. He licked her throat, sucking on her jugular some, careful to not bruise it too much. The thrashing of her hips slowed a little, the pleasure pulsing through her abdomen now. The pad of his finger grazed over her clit which drew a sharp gasp from her throat. He rubbed circles around the sensitive bud, drawing soft whimpers from the woman. When she started to roll her hips to get more pleasure from his touch, he lowered his hand a bit and slipped two digits inside of her, pumping his fingers in and out of her, spreading them inside of her and stretching her out.

“F-fuck,” the woman whimpered, rolling her hips more and more. She was beginning to lose her desire to break free. However, whenever he went to kiss her lips, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and that snapped her back into the right mindset.

Rae thrashed a bit more roughly, using a surge of adrenaline that rippled throughout her body, managing to finally dislodge the overly affectionate Junker from atop of her body, his hand being forcefully removed from her panties. The smell of her own sex on his skin sent a small chill down her spine. She rolled over on top of him quickly, pinning _him_ down now. She narrowed her eyes down at him. “I don’t want you to do this and not remember the next morning,” she informed him sternly, her brows furrowed angrily down at the male. She took a deep breath, swallowing a little. He was drunk, and she knew that whether she wanted it or not, he was going to take what he wanted from her. She knew that it would be for the easiest if she gave him what he wanted, but damn it all, it was going to be on _her_ terms. She didn’t want him to remember _raping_ her the next morning and avoid her afterwards because of his actions. She wanted this, but she had hoped that their first time would have been with the both of them being sober. Ah, well… Beggars can’t exactly be choosers, huh? “Promise me that you will remember.”

“I promise,” Junkrat stated. He just stared up at her for a moment before smirking. “You know, you bein’ on top an’ all… Tha’s pre'y hot, sweet’art’.”

Rae snorted disapprovingly, shaking her head. She got off of him, rolling the two of them over, placing him once more on top of her. “You better remember this come morning, or so help me…”

Junkrat grunted softly in confirmation before once more pressing his lips against her own, slipping his hand up underneath her shirt, not hesitating to go straight for his prize. His hand could barely fit around her large breast, giving it a firm squeeze. It was soft and squishy and just overall perfect in his eyes. He kneaded and groped her, rolling it roughly in his palm. His lips started to trail down from her lips to her throat, his teeth grazing her flesh tenderly only to end with him nipping at the thin skin, sucking at it roughly until there was a nice, dark mark, marking her as his. He started kissing and leaving more and more hickies all over her shoulders and neck, using both of his hands to play with her chest, pinching her nipples and rolling them between the pads of his fingers, pulling and tugging ever so slightly. With every moan that escaped from her kiss-swollen lips, he found himself getting harder and harder. His pants were very quickly becoming rather uncomfortable, but he wasn’t finished giving her _her_ pleasure just yet.

Oh, no, he was far from being done with pleasing her.

The Aussie lifted her top, immediately attacking her large, bouncing tits with his mouth, licking and nipping and kissing the flesh all over, leaving long trails of saliva and little bite marks all over her. His tongue found one of her nipples, and immediately, he latched onto it, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth, swirling his tongue around it and flicking it back and forth in his mouth before sucking once more, this time a bit more roughly before releasing it with a satisfying pop. Her nipple was standing at attention now, slightly swollen and ever so slightly bruised from his not so gentle actions. He repeated his actions with the other nipple, kissing her chest all over once both nipples were erect. He nipped at her collar bone before sitting up, rubbing her hips and licking his lips. She was still affected from earlier when he had touched her between her thighs, and the return to pleasure was more than an apparent welcome. Her cheeks were flushed, and there was no mistaking the lust clouding up her gray orbs.

He leaned back down, beginning to kiss down her pudgy stomach until he reached the hem of her pants. Once there, he began to pull them down, revealing the beautiful black laced panties that she wore underneath. He didn’t really peg her to wear such a thing, but at the same time, knowing that she actually _had_ worn such a thing… Mmf. He licked his lips, placing his mouth against her clothed pussy, licking her through the cloth and looking up at her through half lidded eyes, watching her for a reaction as he continued to slowly pull her pants down until they were bunched up around the knee, stopped only by her boots that he didn’t even notice that she had on.

Rae had sat up a bit to watch him, resting on her elbows. She lifted a hand to her mouth, covering it as she moaned softly, bucking her lips a little. It was just the reaction that Junkrat had been hoping for, and with that, he started to become merciless, licking harder and slower before suddenly licking faster and swirling his tongue purposefully against her clit, the cloth rubbing it a bit harshly. She cried out sharply, thrusting her hips up roughly. “F-fuck!” she moaned, tilting her head back a bit more, lowering her hand. She cupped her own breast, pinching her nipple and twisting it, panting breaths coming from her parted lips. “D-don’t stop, please, J-Jamison, don’t stop…”

He did.

The woman moaned loudly in annoyance, rolling her hips and trying to get that blissful pressure back against her clit. “Wh-why-?”

Just as she started to ask him why he stopped, she peered down and saw him staring back her, smirking as he held up a stick of dynamite. She paled some, her expression demanding an explanation.

“Don’ worry, darlin’. I don’ plan on blowing you up. Hell, yer pussy would make th’ thing too wet to be worth usin’ anyhow.” He rubbed the base of the dynamite against her clothed entrance, tilting his head a little and resting it on her thigh. “I just like the thought’a fuckin’ you with it while I suck on yer perky lil’ clit.” He smirked as the blush that had dusted her cheeks before returned full blast. “So wha’ d’you say, love?”

“Do it,” she said immediately. Oh, the thought of having something so dangerous inside of her was a bit worrisome, but his assurance that he wasn’t going to light it and blow her up made her calm down. Plus, he _did_ make a good point. She was so wet and hot at that point that the moment the stick went inside of her, it was sure to be beyond future use.

Junkrat smirked a bit at her, his smirk just the tiniest bit lopsided. He pulled her panties to the side, rubbing the end of the stick between her pussy lips, getting it nice and lubricated before slowly pushing it inside of her, watching it with a bit of fascination as her pussy gobbled it up, inch by inch. Once it was inside of her with only an inch outside of her – meant for his fingers to grip, as it were – he took it, lightly and teasingly twisted it back and forth inside of her, then started to thrust it in and out of her. He was quick to find a rhythm that he liked. He took her clit into his mouth, groaning in delight at her taste. She was delicious, and the smell of her sex was flooding his senses. He didn’t think that he could get enough, to be quite honest. He suckled and licked at the sensitive bundle of nerves, doing with it as he did to her nipples only minutes before, rolling it gingerly between his teeth and circling and flicking it with his tongue, though instead of releasing it, he kept _going_ , sucking and teasing her, thrusting the dynamite in and out of her tight pussy. The sounds of her moans encouraged him, delighted him, and further turned him on. He felt like he was going to burst, but he was determined to get her to beg for him first.

“O-oh, g-god, f- _fuck_! J-Jamison, Jam-Jamison, o-oh…!” moaned the woman, arching her back. She was playing with her breasts, pinching and rolling her hardened nipples in delight. She could feel that coil in her abdomen tighten, getting tighter and tighter until she swore it was going to explode. “O-oh, god! J-Jamison, I’m gonna-! I’m gonna cuuuuum!”

He stopped abruptly, startling her and pulling her back to her senses.

“Nngh! Wh-why did you stoooop?” Rae whined pathetically, biting her bottom lip roughly as she looked at him.

“You aren’ allowed ta cum ‘til **I** _say_ you c’n cum,” purred the male, raising both brows at her. “What? Y’thought I was jus’ gonna let you cum like that when you haven’ even felt my cock inside you? Darlin’, you really are somethin’.” He chuckled a low, husky laugh, one that set her nerve endings aflame. Oh, how she longed for climax, but there was a part of her that was reveling in what he was doing to her. She could try and deny her kinks, or she could just accept them as they were. She absolutely _loved_ being denied her orgasm, and this was no different, no sir.

It didn’t make her any less agitated and needy, though.

Once she came down from the near high she was on, he started to thrust the dynamite in and out of her again, playing once more with her clit. He did this over and over, denying her orgasms time and time again. Each time, he would either play with her clit or nip and bite at her chubby thighs, leaving hickies all over the squishy flesh. When he got bored about thirty minutes later, he tossed the dynamite off to the side, standing upright and looking the woman over.

Rae was a right mess. She was blushing furiously, covered in a beautiful sheen of sweat. Her large chest rose and fell as she panted, and her lips were bruised from where she had been biting at them over the course of their activities. Her short brown hair was a mess, too…

God, she was beautiful, no matter what.

Junkrat leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. “Roll onta yer stomach,” he whispered softly before he pulled away. She obeyed his orders, purposefully wiggling her ass, plump and absolutely perfect for biting and spanking. He took a shuddering breath, smacking the round cheeks with one fell swoop of his prosthetic hand. Her loud moan came as music to his ears. “Tha’ a girl…” He unzipped his pants, groaning in bliss as his rock hard cock bounced free from its confines. He rubbed it some, feeling it pulse steadily in his hold. He shivered a little, licking his lips. “I can’ tell you ‘ow many nights I dreamed of exactly this… You, bent over my bed, me on top, gettin’ ready t’fuck you ‘til you start to cry from oversensitivity…” He started to rub his cock along her pussy, much like he had with the stick of dynamite, wanting to lubricate himself before positioning himself against her pussy entrance. “I ‘ave to say, though… The real thing is _way_ better than any dream I coulda ever had…” With that, he slowly started to push inside of her. The way her wet heat enveloped his cock almost made him blow his load inside of her right away. He managed to keep himself from doing just that, shuddering softly. “F-fuck… You feel even hotter’n in my dreams…”

“Sh-shut up and fuck me harder than you have ever imagined,” Rae moaned, pushing back against his rod, glancing behind her at him over her shoulder.

It took everything in Junkrat to not just slam himself deep inside of her at that demand. He didn’t want to break her, he wanted to _fuck_ her. He wanted her to feel the pleasure he had always dreamed of giving her and then some. He wanted her to know just how long he had wanted this to happen, just how _badly_. He was being rewarded for his patience, and he wasn’t going to get in a hurry about it, let alone waste a single second he had in the moment. He gripped her hips, rubbing the pads of his thumbs along her hip bones. Licking his lips, he started to thrust in and out of her, taking his time to feel every inch of her insides. Then he started to thrust harder, faster… He knew that he was hitting all the right spots as  she started to moan louder and louder, sounding a common fucking whore. The difference of course was that she wasn’t a common whore. No…

She was _his_ whore.

He kissed along her back, thrusting harder inside of her, gripping her hips roughly. There were going to be bruises on her flesh for sure, as if there weren’t enough already littering her body from his earlier actions. He loved the feeling of her pussy clenching around his cock, pulling him deeper inside of her until he was bottomed out, hitting her cervix over and over. He showed no mercy, thrusting long and hard, making sure that her body bounced roughly forward whenever his hips met her own. When he felt that the bed was creaking just the tiniest bit too much for his liking, he released her hips, buried himself nice and deep inside of her, wrapped an arm around her front, and lifted her up firmly. He held her against his chest before shoving her up against the wall, her breasts splaying out nicely. He lowered his arm to wrap around underneath one of her knees and lifted her legs up, spreading them wider than before.

He thrusted up into her, seeming to go faster than he had been going before. “Moan fer me,” he ordered her, panting some. “Moan m’name. Make sure _ev’ryone_ knows just _who_ yer moanin’ for.”

“J-Jamison!” moaned Rae purposefully. She was trying to bounce on his cock as best as she could, not having much leverage to do much. “O-oh, god, Jamison, please, f-fuck me! Fuck me until I get pregnant, please…!”

“Oh? You wan’ me to fuck you like the li’l bitch you are?” Junkrat cooed into her ear. He smirked. “I c’n do that. I can cum over an’ over inside of you ‘til you can’t hold anymore of me. I c’n fill you up ‘til you start to spill over. Is that what you want, Rae? To be ‘ntirely full up with my cum?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, oh, _fuck_ , yes!” moaned the woman, clenching down tightly around him. “Fill me, breed me! Fuck me until there’s no p-possible way in Hell that I _can’t_ be pregnant!” She leaned back into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck despite how she made the position a little awkward now. “G-god, wh-when you cum, fill me up! D-don’t let any of it drip out of me, p-please!”

“Can do,” the male smirked, thrusting up even _harder_. Rae was practically screaming with just how hard he was piercing at her womb. He was going to fulfill her desires and then some, of that he was certain. He sat her on her feet, pressed her tighter against the wall, then reached up, wrapping his hands around her throat, pressing his finger tips into her windpipe. He started to choke her, letting up only to let her catch her breath for a split second before squeezing her tight again. Sure, her moans and cries of pleasure had quieted some, but she was sure as Hell enjoying what he was doing to her. The way her pussy clenched around him, soaked her thighs, and pulsed, there was no way that she _wasn’t_ enjoying what he was doing to her.

Junkrat thrusted frantically inside the woman, feeling himself twitch inside of her. He was going to cum, and when he did, he wanted to fulfill her wishes of not spilling a single drop. So, what else was he to do other than to push her down to the floor roughly, making her drop her shoulders and thrusting at the new angle he had provided behind her. He groaned lowly as he gripped her throat, burying his hips deeply against her own, load after hot, steaming load of searing cum spilling from him directly into her womb. He panted hard as he released her throat, slowly thrusting a bit more to milk himself of every drop. He wasn’t quite done with her yet, but he needed a few minutes to recover. He rubbed the base of her spine affectionately before gripping her hips once more, beginning to thrust in and out of her at the same tempo he had earlier. He did this over and over, cumming inside of her and giving himself a moment to recover before picking back up. When he had completely filled her pussy, he felt tempted to try and fill her ass and mouth with his cum as well, but it seemed that they were both much too tired to continue on such an extravagant sexcapade. He found a nice little canister, one that he usually wore on the straps that spanned across his shoulders and chest, opened it, emptied it of its contents, then gingerly took the time to push it inside of the woman.

“There… Now the cum shouldn’t try and escape,” the Australian man told her with a tired smirk. Rae smiled warmly up at the male before she rolled over onto her back, her legs sprawling out where they lay. It was almost as though he had turned the poor woman into jello. Heh. It would be the first time out of many, that was for certain. She made grabby hands at the male.

“Lay down with me…” she requested in a hoarse, soft voice.

He didn’t remember following through with the order until the following morning when he awoke with a screaming headache and a warm, squishy body in his arms underneath a halfhearted attempt to pull the large blankets over their bodies. Junkrat tried to remember just what had happened when he saw Rae in his arms, and honestly, he was surprised to find that the memories came to him rather easily. His cheeks were burning in embarrassment, and yet, his heart was pulsing with joy in his chest. He had confessed to the woman that he had loved her…

And she hadn’t cast him away.

He grinned a little at that, his fingertips brushing her hair from her face. He couldn’t help but feel happier than he had been in a long while. Well, sober wise, at least. He felt her stir some and paused. Once she had relaxed once more, sleeping softly in his arms, he relaxed. He reached down between her thighs and started to tease her clit ever so slightly, making sure to use his prosthetic. Some women like the feel of cold against their sex… And it seemed that maybe Rae of them.

Either that or she just liked to feel something rubbing against her clit.

Either way worked for him.

“Mm… Jami…” she whispered softly, thrusting some against his fingers. “Still sore… from last night…”

Junkrat snorted softly. “Oh, I bet… I jus’ can’t help m’self, darlin’. I jus’ like to feel you writhe an’ tremble under me…”

Rae moaned softly, halfheartedly smacking his arm away. “Let me wake up first before you start trying to fuck me again,” she grumbled teasingly. She sat up and squeaked a little at the foreign feeling of the canister inside of her pussy. She blushed heavily the moment she remembered that it was there. “O-oh, my… I can’t believe I forgot that was there…”

“All the better t’plug up all of my cum inside you,” smirked the male, raising his brows in amusement at her. He kissed her neck some. “Why don’ we wash up ‘n come back for round two, hmm?”

“Deal,” the woman purred softly. “But you’re carrying me. I don’t want the canister to fall out and have last night go to waste, after all.”


End file.
